MC:SM Rewritten
MC:SM Rewritten is the retold story of the reverend heroes of Minecraftia, with one, all-new, never-before seen hero. Plot Nikki is a 14-year-old, adventure-loving, kickbutt young teen. She and her older brother, Jesse, have been there for each other ever since the accident that killed their parents, Steve and Alex. But when a simple shady deal alongside their old friend, Petra, goes wrong, one problem leads to another, and the siblings find themselves on the same whirlwind adventure we know today. Join the ride with Nikki and company as they cruise through hair-raising adventures, several kismet romances, and even the return of a mysterious relic of the Old Builders that was thought to be lost long ago. Cast of Characters * Jesse * Nikki * Petra * Lukas * Jenny (F! Jesse) * Zephyr * Olivia * Axel * Reuben * Ivor * Gabriel * Magnus * Ellegaard * Soren * Harper * Aiden and the Ocelots/Blaze Rods * Milo * Isa * The White Pumpkin (Cassie Rose) and the YouTubers * PAMA * Hadrian and the Old Builders * Rai-Rai * Pretty * Lizzy * William * Van * Kristine Hinted Romances (For all those Fangirls n' Fanboys out there) * Jetra (obviously) * Lukesse (or Lukenny, I guess) * Olixel * Magnugaard * Harvor * Misa * StacyCat * LizTDM About the Author Jetrashipper is a secretive, yet friendly Wikier on the page. They enjoy writing the Rewritten series on their Deviantart page, or posting Ask or Dare show episodes on the official MC:SM Wiki. But, when not doing either of these things, Shipper likes to listen to music on a walk or have fun with their Gaming Club. Fanfiction-wise, Shipper likes Jetra fanfics and one-shots, but has a love-hate relation with Jetra lemons. The Deviant characters in MC:SM Rewritten are actual people Shipper met on Deviantart. They have all shown eternal friendship with them, and they respect that about them. Some quick fun facts: * Van-(Random-Rengeki): Female. Of. Steel. Survived 5 accidents, and is one of the biggest Jetra shippers the MC:SM fandom has to give. * Kristine-(Michioreo123): A lovely artist, animator, and vlogger, this girl is a good Jetra shipper and a great friend. She even made the art cover for the Nikki page. * William-(fighter33000): The 3-D comic maker who has a certain magic about him that not only brings Minecraft to life, but brings smiles to those he knows. * Rai-Rai-(Rr-the-Anonymous): A strong, independent Minecraft pro who knows her building and drawing REAL well. * Lizzy-(ImTooLazyToMakeAName): Despite not being that well-known, this friendly Link-Lover deserves to be, as they have shown nothing but the best of their behavior towards Shipper. * Pretty (PrettyXTheXArtist): A famous artist, and well-loved too. Though she is a Lukesse shipper, that never gets in the way of her funny personality and charming charisma. Gallery He s probably not gonna survive by artistkamie-dbeq11h.png Minecraft storymode artist and their oc s by dragonfinchz-db790nn.jpg Command Block Amulet.PNG Command block dragon by dragonfinchz-dbblm50.jpg The ender dragon by hvitved-d5ynq3j.png Gift for theninjakid14 by artistkamie-dal8gd9.png Meow by artistkamie-db3e2bm.png The kiss by michioreo123-daj0407.png Ninjas outfit by michioreo123-dan7a3l.jpg Unnamed.png Nikki and jesse by venturiantalebuddy-dalm4ea.png Nikki.png Trivia * There is a Wattpad title that bears a VERY close resemblance with Shipper's "MC:SM Rewritten" title. * "MC:SM Rewritten" was said to be basically an already established story with a few new characters and plot twists. However, Shipper said that was only the MAIN plot, and that there are several side stories that explain the origin of some more characters. * Shipper says that they are working on an animated series of "MC:SM Rewritten," and that it will be posted on YouTube. * There is actually an "Everything Wrong With" sin video on "MC:SM Rewritten." It was created by katiejane2001, a Deviant watcher. You can watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1YTH67dFO4&list=LLyyO8RGy38f5EXyP8yzDm5w&index=24 * This series also features in a crossover with Minecraft Story Mode: The Series. * With the release of MC:SM S2, Shipper has confirmed MC:SM Rewritten to be an AU, a different timeline with Nikki inside, to avoid confusion among the fans. * Shipper has been known to be the creator of "Minecraft StoryTale," "Dear Radar Hansen," and more, but MC:SM Rewritten is their most successful work. Category:Games Category:Series Category:Fan Games Category:Fanfiction Works